Minecraft hunger games!
by CherrieKittie
Summary: Yep. Contains Youtubers and Mob Talker! In hunger games! You can vote on who dies on my profile.
1. Tributes

**OH,FUUUUUCK!**

**IT'S THE MINECRAFT HUNGER GAMES!**

**SO EXCITING!**

**SO FULL OF ACTION!**

**SO! GODDAMN! EPIC!**

**...Not really...**

* * *

**Tributes!**

_**District 1-**_**Luxury**

Female: Ericka Revolution

Male: Adam "Sky" McKenzie (Skydoesminecraft)

_**District 2-Represents Masonry/stonework. **_

Female: Cupa Creeper (I _had _to add her. Because people will be disappointed if there's no Cupa.)

Male: Michael "Ace" Johnson (Submitted by a guest)

_**District 3- Electronics.**_

Female: Angel Gaeta (Angellox's OC. Shipped with Ty.)

Male: Jason Starr (TrueMU)

_**District 4-Fishing.**_

Female: Yurei Bones (She's NOT GOING TO GET SHIPPED WITH BAJAN. NO. THEY MAY BE FROM THE SAME FUCKING DISTRICT BUT I REFUSE TO SHIP BENJA WITH A WHORE LIKE YUREI!)

Male: Mitch Hughes (Bajan/OC available.)

_**District 5- Power **_

Female: Amelia Jay (An OC I made up.)

Male: Ty Parker (I'm not gonna ship him with Amelia. Don't worry, Ty fangirls.)

**District 6-Transportation**

Female: Andr End

Male: Singer_The_Toxic_Player (Submitted by theKINGhimS3LF. No shippings, good friendship with Kyra.)

**District 7- Lumber**

Female: Reese January (OC)

Male:Jerome Oaken

**District 8- Textiles**

Female: Patchie Myst (OC)

Male: Tom Crayon (OC)

**District 9-Grain**

Female: Sierra (By GimmeCheeseOrIdie. Shipping with Jordan.)

Male: Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez)

**District 10-Livestock**

Female: Kyra Spider (AND a spider. HAPPY NOW,MOB TALKER FANS? YEAH, I FUCKIN' HOPE SO.)

Male: Jay Kira (OC)

**District 11- Agriculture**

Female: Ray Anderson (Shipping with Benja. )

Male: Seto Shell

**District 12- Mining**

Female: Megan Graymore (Submitted by Deadtuber,shipping with Adam/Sky.)

Male: Herobrine. (No surname.)

**WOO,ALL PLACES HAVE BEEN TAKENNNNNN!**

**I'm currently writing chapter 1. Sorry if your OC wasn't accepted, **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ho-lee paper tissues! NINE reviews in ONE day? I've never been so happy in my life!**

**Enjoy the chappie c:**

**Chapter 1-Bloodbath**

_**Adam McKenzie, District 1**_

I look over to the left,just to see a grinning girl. That's Erika, my district partner and one more reason why I should not run away from the careers. Damn, she's creepy. The pale skin and dull grey eyes just add up on it. She, if I'm not wrong, is one of the strongest girls in this arena. To my right is Michael "Ace" Johnson. He's very protective towards Cupa and won't let anyone hurt her. I look back at the Cornucopia. There's a budder sword among the backpacks and , I decide to risk it and go for the sword. Thankfully, a voice starts counting down.

10.

Erika smugly smiles at Ace, who smiles back. They're both in the Career pack, along with Mitch,Cupa,Yurei,Jason and Angel.

9.

I'm not sure if Erika's grin is her Super-Ultra-Truthful smile, or her I'm-going-to-kill-all-you-have smile. With a psycho like Erika,you are _never _sure.

8.

Megan's waving at me. I wave back, but put my hand back down noticing Yurei glaring at me.

7.

I really want Megan as a teammate but Yurei doesn't approve. Neither does Cupa. Erika,however, approves of that. One good thing about Erika.

6.

Ty is looking at Angel.

5.

I'm pretty sure there are at least two couples in this arena. And three crushes.

4.

3.

2.

1.

"LEZZGO!" Mitch yells, running towards a backpack. Andr is teleporting towards a sword, Cupa's shooting TNT at everyone, I'm just trying to see Megan to make sure she's okay. Same with Mitch and Ray. I rush towards the budder sword. This, is one hell of a bloodbath. There's horrified screams everywhere. I try to run, but Andr teleports towards me. She raises the sword,and I cover my eyes expecting her to swing it down.

Surprisingly,I don't feel any pain. I scaredly open my eyes and see Erika fighting her off and with each stab yelling foreign words inbetween stabs. Andr is screeching something in Ender language and trying to hit her back desperately. I can barely make out the words Erika is yelling out.

"KURVO!"

So, apparently, she's trying to make her opponents feel like shit before killing her. Interesting.

In the corner of my eye, I spot Megan in a tree and rush towards the tree, but Erika stops me. "Where are you going? Don't you wanna stay?" She asks, annoyed. I would be annoyed too if I saved someone's life and they just ran away, but I _needed _to see Megan. I needed to know if she's okay. I decide to tell Erika.

"Alright, don't tell this to anyone, but I'm going to see Megan-"

She cuts me off. "Then go. Just go."

When she says this, I think that she's going to get revenge. Maybe.

"Why are you-"

Erika then starts yelling. "I once missed a chance in my life. I once knew a person that I liked. But I missed the chance! So don't miss that chance,just go!"

Wait,she missed a chance in her life? Maybe that's the reason why she's so... Cold. But I decide not to question her and run towards Megan. I run and run until I make it to the tree then start climbing. She greets me and gives me an apple while I put down my sword.

"I'm so glad you're alive,Sky! How did the Careers let you go?" She asks anxiously,clutching a sword. "Well, Erika let me go." I respond,then decide to ask. "She said she missed a chance in her life. Why is that? Do you know what happened with her?" Megan sighs. "Yeah, I'll tell you later. We need to make sure we are safe before-"

"I found you!" Yurei yells, climbing the tree and running at Megan. I punch the skele-girl in her stomach and try to protect Megan.

"Sky,what the fuck dude?" Yurei growls. I shake my head and growl back. "I won't let you hurt her!"

There's a short silence between us. Suddenly, Megan takes her sword and jumps to another tree. I follow her. We jump like that until I can't hear Yurei anymore. Then I notice a girl on the same tree as me and Megan. Dark red blood is seeping out of a slash on her arm.

"Sky." She growls.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not very good at writing,since I'm Croatian and stuff.**

**ALSO! I posted a poll on my profile. Every chapter I'll post a new poll where you vote on who dies in the next chapter, so vote. But keep in mind- only people that HAVEN'T submitted OCs can vote! The two characters that get the most votes will die. **

**CherrieKittie ****OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:** Welp, there was only one voter. And the character voted was Cupa. Sorry Ace!**

**I'm sorry that the death had to be _this _gruesome, but I'm not a big fan of Cupa.**

**BTW, I added district Thirteen.**

* * *

_**Responses to reviews: (Here I respond to reviews! :D)**_

**Deadtuber: Aww,thanks. Reviews like this really cheer me up :3**

**I am a builder: Yw ^^**

**And yes,Sky is probably gonna win. Or any youtuber in particular. I don't know. I bet you most people will first vote for the OCs,_ if _they vote.**

**theKINGhimS3LF:Well, here he has,in this chappie! :D**

**Also, Kyra's probably not gonna die. Only one death in chapters 1-5. Then it's as many deaths as possible.**

**Crazykatz430: Thanks. The thing is, since I'm Croatian I write everything better in Croatian. But I don't have time to translate so I write in English. **

**le meilleur rose: Yep, Cupa is gonna DIE.**

**And Samantha will get shipped with CaptainSparklez in the next chapter. I can't wait to ship them. Honestly.**

* * *

**Chapter two.**

_**Singed_the_toxic_player,District Six**_

I looked around for Kyra. Sure, she was from an another district, but if you look closely almost all of the people have a crush on a person from another district. EXCEPT Reese and Jerome, they like each other AND are from the same district. Maybe Erika, the district 1 girl, has a crush on Sky, but that's not really possible. **  
**

I lurked through the grass and looked for my supposed teammate. Or anyone at all. Where the hell was she? Then I notice, near the lake. What was that idiot doing? She was _completely vulnerable. _Anyone, even that derp Reese who has no idea what's happening and usually needs Jerome to protect her, could kill her right now. Just when I stepped towards Kyra, she turned around and shot a cobweb at me.

"KYRA WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" I yelled,out of anger. "Sorry! I thought it was the district 7 pair!" She defended herself, removing the cobweb. "They have been stalking me around."My eyes widened. I realized that she _knew _the two were stalking her, and she sat above a deep lake full of,what it looks like, sharks or squids. Oh, she's such a smart person.

I would usually be laughing and smiling along with Kyra, but first I needed to make sure we were safe. Then, two voices yelled at the same time as they jumped out of a tree. And guess who they were.

"CHOP CHOP!"

Right, Reese. And Jerome. Oh, the only way we could be more screwed is if they had a weapon. Which they did, of course! Jerome had a diamond axe (How. The. Hell? A diamond axe? I swear to god, there MUST be some secrets on this map.) and his friend had knives. A lot of them. She didn't have time to throw them, because Kyra tackled her. I tried to fight off Jerome, but he had a _diamond axe. _I would have killed him by now if I had powers or potions, but I only had my fists.

So I punched and punched. I held him away, but his axe slashed my left shoulder.

I knocked him down and kicked dirt in his face, but that only made it worse. He swinged his axe around, not caring who he hits. And he almost hit me four times. I noticed that Reese was talking to Kyra.

"Kyra, have mercy. Do you realize, that if you kill me, this hunger games won't have a derp like me? Do you realize, if you kill your enemy, you're all empty inside because you have no one to fight with? Do you realize?" She asked. If only I had warned Kyra about Reese's talking. But the spider girl let her go after staring into her weird,red eyes.

After that, Reese bolted up and slashed her from stomach to neck.

She ran away, Jerome following behind, as I ran to Kyra and looked through my bag. Maybe there were some potions?

_**Samantha, District Thirteen**_

_**(Submitted by Le Meilleur Rose)**_

Smiling, I looked at Cupa,then back at my two district partners. "No-name, did you write the plan? Map? Anything?"

"Actually, I'm no longer no-name." She replied. No-name is a girl from my district who abandoned her name at a young age due to her wish to forget her past. Bleh. But on the other hand, she FINALLY made a name. Now she won't change her name fifteen times a week. I hope it's not dumb and forgettable,that new name of hers.

"We made a list of names." Keith exclaimed, shattering all my hopes. It'll take DECADES to decide (No pun intended) and until then Cupa might run away. "Just pick the one that fits her the most. Keep in mind, that she's not full of love. So don't name her Venus. Or Aphrodite. Who names themselves Aphrodite? Or their kids? Or their dog? And please don't give her a name that ends in -den or -ee. AND DON'T MAKE THE NAME END WITH OR CONTAIN -UH." I responded,noticing a pair of papers on the table. Thankfully, they were the plans No-name wrote. She was pretty bad at writing plans because every plan had killing in it, but these plans actually needed to have killing.

When I finished reading, Keith and No-name were giggling. "Hey,Sam! Listen. We named her Sol Calypso, in hopes that she'll cause a SOLar apoCALYPSO!" He yelled. No-name was cracking up. "Then name her Sol." I shrugged. "Just don't take too much time, we have to kill Cupa and there are still 24 tributes left. I want that creeper bitch dead by tomorrow." They both nodded. "Even through Sol means Salt... Ah,fuck that. I'm gonna be Sol."

I sighed.

This was gonna be a long game.

"SOL-AR APOCALYPSE! ALL-THE-WAY! SOL-AR APOCALYPSE EVE-RY DAY!" They chanted.

-Onto the slaughter.-

I stalked Cupa as Sol and Keith held two sharp stick to stab her in case my plan goes wrong. Cupa has TNT, I have my sword. A budder sword. I named it Bob. By that I mean, Sol and Keith made up the "Creative" name. So, here goes nothing. I breathed in and jumped at the creeper girl. "DIE!" I screeched. "DIE YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING, DICK-EATING,HOUSE DESTROYING CREEPER BASTARD!" She kicked me into a tree. Here's where Sol comes in. "SOLAR APOCALYPSE, BITCH!" She yelled at Cupa, hitting her with the stick. She was supposed to be stealthy,but this was okay too. Hopefully, Jordan will not get angry. Yeah, the one and only CaptainSparklez. I was dating him, but then I had to run away to district 13. Anyway, back to Cupa.

After Cupa shot TNT at Sol, Keith jumped down too, possibly breaking the creeper girl's arm or leg. I don't really know, but I surely heard a crack. Cupa tried to kick him off too, but it didn't work because her leg was broken. So it was a leg. I pushed through Keith and Sol, I was just about to stab her, when in a flash a guy ran through. He slammed me into a wall, and stabbed Sol. Well, at least he didn't kick us in the crotch like he did to Keith.

"CUPA,ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He yelled,as I struggled to keep conscious. "NO, SHE'S FUCKING NOT, HER LEG IS BROKEN, IDIOT!" Sol screeched. But the guy (Ace) didn't hear her. He focused on hugging his precious Cupa. By looking at Sol's eyes, I could see she would love to see them mutilated. I know her. She _hates _couples. So, she got up and sneaked to the two, her weapon raised above her head. "And she's going to be way fucking worse after this..." She smiled as she slammed the stick onto Ace's head. He was still conscious, but distracted. He started fighting Sol, and Keith ran in with a rope. He tied Ace's hands and left him hanging on a branch to watch the horrible massacre. Keith wasn't always this cruel, but Ace tried to hurt Sol. (FunFact #825! Sol and Keith are BFFs :D)

"CUPA!" He screeched. I stabbed Cupa in the stomach, then in the limbs, and I made sure she wasn't moving. Then I looked up and saw that he's gone.

Well shit.


	4. WOOP WOOP UPDATE!

**HOLY POOPSY DOODLES!**

7 FOLLOWS,4 FAVORITES, 17 REVIEWS! AND ONLY THREE CHAPTERS!

My mom would be so proud.

THANK YOU GUYS AND GIRLS! THANK YOU!

THANK YOU STRAIGHT TO HEAVEN! (When I'm happy I'm random too.)

MY GAWD, THANK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!

No,seriously! Thank you. I'm so happy.

Oh,wait. This was supposed to be an UPDATE. Uh-huh... To keep you updated?

Fork on the left?

Anyway, on with the updates, questions for you, truth and dare, and remaining tributes.

Update 1:

Sol's name changed from Lily to Sol. YES, HER NAME WAS LILY. But it sounded too... Pretty to be Sol. Because, when you hear the name "Lily" or "Rose" or anything like dat, you think "Must be some pretty chick,huh."

And that's the catch! Sol is evil, she hates everything, silent most of the time, and when she feels safe she's a fucking psycho. Know what? I might make her theme song "We can't stop". But that's not the point. The point is, Sol is ugly. Not in looks. Do NOT imagine her as a obese emo girl who has pimples. But you just did, right?

Whatever. I haven't described ANY of the characters' looks. But here's Sol's look.

So she wears a grey sweatshirt and darker pants. Her hair is dark brown and tied into ponytails. Her skin is pale and eyes are inbetween grey and blue. And maybe some green. But to make her less of a Mary Sue, I decided:

"Why don't I make her a bit of chubby? I mean, not all OCs need to be skinny and pretty."

Exactly.

Update 2:

I was planning to make a scene with Ray and Mitch, but I'm not good at writing when I'm sleepy and random so J didn't want to write something that makes NO SENSE AT ALL.

Don't worry,Ray; I'll write that scene in Chapter Three.

NOW the questions.

1. What do you think; Should there be a love triangle inbetween Sierra, Jordan and Samantha?

2. Should Coopa be MAGICALLY REVIVED OMG

3. Should I write a story called "Cupa Ravyn Aether Lillie Heart Creeper Vs. Minecraft"? Cupa has been getting on my nerves lately.

"Oooh hey I'm going to check out the Minecraft Archive!"

CUPA

"What's your favorite mob in MC?"

CUPA

Seriously! And also, I am planning to write the story because I DON'T THINK STEVE WOULD SURVIVE WITH CUPA ONE he, A serious 20-year-old (or older) man that kills mobs everyday and carries about 50kg of blocks (Or more) TOLERATE A SQUEALY CREEPER GIRL? WOULD HE TRUST A GIRL WHO SAYS "I'm a creeper"?

OH HELL NO.

This would be his reaction.

Cupa: Hi Steve!

Steve: Can't... Talk... Am... Mining...

C: I'm a creeper!

S: Wait wat?

C: Wait, wait, I'm not like the male creepers, I don't explode, don't kill-

*Stab*

4. Is Sol a good name? Sola means Alone, and I just decided to remove the A just so it doesn't sound girly.

TRUTH AND DARE!

You can now do truth n' dares. Fill this out.

To which tribute: (Can be any tribute: Dead or alive or partially.)

Truth/Dare:

Yeah, you can start ANYTIME!

AND NOW THE DEAD TRIBUTES LIST!

Cupa,District 2

_**CHERRIEKITTIE OUT!**_


End file.
